Awkward Family Reunion
by TacoReaper
Summary: BL/HnG/YYH. Of all the places to meet his cousins and brother again, Rock never expected Roanapur to be that location.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Black Lagoon, or Hikaru no Go. It's rated M because it's __**Black Lagoon, people.**_

**Chapter One: The Trip**

It was a sunny day in the city of Tokyo and there was a steady traffic of people about the streets. People were moving to and from their respective jobs whether they were teachers, accountants, teachers, or athletes. One particular individual was coming from a rather unique job in particular. This person in question was a teenager with bangs dyed blonde walking across the sidewalk with an extra bounce in his step.

This person was Shindō Hikaru, and he was a professional Go player.

Hikaru was a rather odd individual not because of his occupation, or because of his hair or the innate talent he had for the game of Go.

He was one-of-a-kind because his interest in the game started because of a thousand-year-old spirit named Fujiwara no Sai. This was a rather long and complicated story, and it was not the focus of why his step had an extra bounce in it today.

The bounce was in fact attributed to the tickets held in his hand that came to his possession by way of the very game he so enjoyed.

_:::Flashback:::_

_Hikaru walked next to Isumi and Waya as they entered the Go Association with their usual eagerness to play the game with their usual passion._

"_Hey, what's going on over there?"_

_Turning their heads at Waya's sudden question, they caught sight of a poster with a crowd of their fellow professionals gathering around it. Curiosity gripping them, they quickly made their way over to the crowd to get a better look at what was written on the poster._

_When they finally made their way there, they read the kanji on the paper and stood there for a short while with their mouths open._

_This poster was advertising a most unusual competition amongst the Go professionals. It was offering a free vacation for anyone who was to participate in a small tournament that would be hosted tomorrow afternoon._

"_Why the hell are they sponsoring something like this?"_

_Hikaru wasn't exactly complaining, but the managers and title-holders of the Go Association were not known for frivolity and this abrupt little tournament seemed rather out-of-character for them. He wasn't sure at first if it wasn't some sort of prank but the poster looked very authentic in terms of wording as well as the design and the quality of the paper._

"_Perhaps they're doing it to encourage more interaction amongst the other pros by offering some incentive to do so?"_

_Waya and Hikaru turned their heads toward Isumi with expressions of frank disbelief._

_Flushing slightly, Isumi went on to elaborate on his statement._

"_I've heard that there's been quite an increase in budget for the higher-ups in the association since the Japan-China-Korea tournament, leading to more wide-spread popularity of the game. It could be that this competition is simply a way for them to splurge and reward the pros for their hard work."_

_Neither of them spoke as eloquent as Isumi was when it came to explaining things but they were able to understand it perfectly._

_Hikaru pumped his fist in enthusiasm. "Well, I'm definitely signing up for it. What about you guys?"_

_Isumi shook his head softly. "I've never been fond of sea cruises, and I'm perfectly able to relax in the comfort of my own home."_

_Shaking his own head at how Isumi-like that answer was, he turned to see Waya shaking his own head in the negative._

"_I'm not fond of the sea myself; besides, Morishita-sensei has been more focused than usual in the study group lately and I want to take advantage of that in order to get even stronger."_

_Disappointed, Hikaru nevertheless put his game-face on and stated "Well, I'm definitely signing up for this. I've never been on a real vacation before, and I might end up playing some new and exciting pros while I'm at it."_

_Grinning at his stout statement, Isumi and Waya wished him luck and waited for him while he signed up for the impromptu tournament, and then the trio went back to their normal routine of professional games._

_The next day proved to be slightly overwhelming when Hikaru had made his way to the room where the competition would be held. When he entered, he noted with some surprise that there were at least 40 people in groups ready for the informal tournament. Most of the surprise was linked to the fact that he could see none of his friends or any pros he was familiar with in the large gathering._

_Then again it did make sense. Ochi and Tōya wouldn't bother with something like this when there was plenty of room for them to play more games and improve on their own time, and the rest of the pros had already dismissed the idea, being uncomfortable at the thought of traveling by sea. To his consternation, he did note that Mashiba was in the crowd as well but he put that thought aside and quickly made his place in the groups._

_After everyone had been sorted into their respective brackets, the games began with fervor. Hikaru had been set against a couple of weaker opponents at first, but then the next challengers had given him a hard time._

'_Attach here?'_

'_Yes! I've made life!'_

'_With komi that adds up to…'_

'_Need to cut him off right there…'_

_Much to the shock of the others in the brackets, he had managed to play his way to the final match where he faced off with a 6-Dan and managed, with a surprising comeback and his usual mistakes-turned-advantages, to pull off a victory with a 5 point lead. It took all of his self-control to not jump in excitement in front of everyone when he'd been presented with the tickets for the cruise._

_There was another good part about this: he was allowed to bring three others with him on this trip._

_:::Flashback End:::_

He made his way through the rest of the crowd when his stomach suddenly gave a low growl. Blushing slightly, he turned his head around and caught sight of a sushi bar. It may not be his first choice of food, but he couldn't help but walk faster in order to purchase a snack for himself.

He entered the bar and made his way to the front to place his quick order. The proprietor took a short look at the blond-banged teenager and quickly spoke up.

"We're closing up shop right now, kid. There are no more orders for today."

Taken aback by this frank statement, Hikaru replied with a small bit of anger.

"What?! I wasn't going to order much anyway!"

Unimpressed, the elderly man responded in kind. "We always close up early on the weekends, now buzz off."

Hikaru opened his mouth but was interrupted again by the growling of his stomach. While he blushed in embarrassment, the old man's hard gaze softened slightly and he sighed while reaching for one of his tools.

"You only wanted a small order, right?"

The teen brightened at the sudden generosity and quickly dug into the sushi when it was ready. Mid-way through the food, he was caught again by the mention of the weekend and asked with some confusion "What's the date today?"

The owner responded while putting away Hikaru's payment "The 24th of course."

The significance hit him as he finished up on his meal and left while giving a brief thank-you. When he reached his home, he made a bee-line for the phone and dialed one unused number.

It had struck him suddenly on the way there that his cruise tickets would also be a great way for his cousin to take a well-deserved honeymoon with his new wife.

He listened to the phone ring with a grin on his face which widened when it was answered with a tired male voice answering with "Who the fuck is this?"

"HELLO, YŪSUKE!"

He giggled when a crash came over the line at the sudden noise and was treated to his cousin's infamous temper.

"What the fuck, Hikaru?! Did you call just so you could nearly give me a heart attack?!"

Snickering some more, he replied with "Do you sound so tired because you and Keiko were busy all day doing – "

"Finish that sentence and I will hunt you down and castrate you."

"Fine, fine," he said while waving hand even though his delinquent cousin couldn't see it. "Anyway, I just remembered that I never gave you a wedding present."

"I sure as hell didn't ask for one."

"How would you like a late present right now?"

Three seconds later, "Keep talking," he said with some suspicion.

After Hikaru finished his explanation, there was another pause before a reply came.

"You can really get stuff like that from playing a dirt-old board game?"

Sighing in exasperation, Hikaru retorted "It's not just a board game, it's – "

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I remember the last time you yammered about it."

Sighing once more, he felt an unexpected happiness rush through him. Despite having only a few cousins in his family circle, their own respective paths and lifestyles were so different that they'd never see each other very much and the idea of spending some actual time with family seemed like a good idea.

"So your answer is – "

"Yes, you moron, my answer is yes; Keiko loves the sea so it should be a good honeymoon present."

"Good to know that you can appreciate good genius," he said while imagining the look on Yūsuke's face as he said that.

He felt nervousness creep up on him as he thought about what he was going to suggest.

"Look, about the fourth guest…"

"You want to invite one of your friends? I guess listening to you babble more about Go could help me sleep better."

Hikaru grinded his teeth briefly then made his suggestion with some trepidation in his voice.

"Actually, I was wondering if well, if we could bring Keiichi along for the ride."

He then pulled the phone away from his ear as the inevitable temper of Urameshi Yūsuke blew through the phone's speaker. It wasn't much of a surprise since Keiichi and Yūsuke had never gotten along very well; it was just a part of who they were in terms of personality.

"There's no way in hell you're bringing along that ass-hat on my honeymoon!"

Steeling himself once again, he stood his ground. "Have you talked to Ketsuko-oba-san lately?"

Before his cousin could retort, he continued "She says that Keiichi hasn't taken any time off since Rokuro died."

There was a long pause on the phone line before his hot-headed cousin replied slowly.

"If he pulls off any smartass attitudes I'm shoving him off of the boat, you got that?"

Hikaru grinned triumphantly and said "Great! I'll see you all next week!"

After hanging up, he moved to dial another familiar number and paused with some nervousness and awkwardness seizing his mind. He looked down at the fan he kept in his pocket, gathered up his courage, and slowly dialed the number for his other much older cousin. Listening to the phone ring a couple times, he was answered by the voice of an adult woman.

"Ketsuko-oba-san? It's me, Hikaru."

"No, nothing's wrong, just the usual messes with school and Go."

"Yes, yes, I know, kā-san's already told me to keep focusing on school."

"I actually called to talk to Keiichi; could you put him on, please?"

He waited a little while until his aunt finally managed to call Keiichi down and put him on the line.

"Hey, Keiichi, Hikaru here. Would you be up for a honeymoon cruise?"

_**:::Roanapur, Thailand:::**_

"Ah-choo!"

"What the fuck, Rock?! That's the second goddamn time you've sneezed already! If any of us gets sick or any shit like that, we'll all know who to fucking blame!"

Rubbing his nose, Okajima Rokuro looked at the sky briefly, wondering why he suddenly felt a sense of anticipation, and looked back down towards the familiar female frame of his trigger-happy partner.

"It's nothing Revy it's just the usual fresh Roanapur fumes gracing my nose."

"Well quit smelling the fucking roses and help me wipe this shitty brain matter off the car before Dutch has our heads on a platter!"

"You do know those brains wouldn't be there if you hadn't gunned down that rapist who tried to corner you right in the middle of the road next to our car."

"Oh fuck off, you asshole."

_**Fin**_

**This is slightly AU because I screwed up the timeline. Hikaru no Go's plot ended in the early 2000s while the plot of Black Lagoon takes place in the early or mid-1990s. Yu Yu Hakusho's timeline is unknown. I know getting a cruise through a Go tournament is flimsy but I had to come up with something. Hope you're willing to give this a shot! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Black Lagoon, or Hikaru no Go. Rated M for Black Lagoon._

**Chapter Two: Convening of the Cousins**

The next week saw Hikaru walking a bit more energetically through the Association. The cruise was going to take off late in the afternoon and he was eager to get started.

After managing to finally convince his mother that this trip would be perfectly trouble-free and that he'd behave himself (no promises), he received permission.

Waya and Isumi had been shocked to hear about his victory and then congratulated him on it.

"So you're actually going to bring your cousins along for the ride?" Waya asked.

Hikaru grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well, no one else wanted to come along and – "

Isumi held up his hands. "We're not holding it against you, you know. So you invited your cousins, then?"

His grin became cheerful once more. "Yep! I'm meeting them in a few hours to start the trip so I've got to leave early."

Waya responded with his own grin. "Well, hopefully your skills won't dull by being baked on the waves by the sun!"

Hikaru shook his fist jokingly in reply.

Isumi was struck by something. "Wait, wasn't last week the day that – "

The younger teen sighed. "Yeah…"

Feeling somewhat awkward, the two friends shook themselves and pointed something out to their junior friend.

"Don't you have to get there early or something?"

Turning to look up at the clock, Hikaru jumped in surprise and sputtered "Oh damn, I'd better get moving!"

Waving to him as he hurried out, they wished him good luck and watched with some fondness as he made his way clumsily out of the building.

About ten minutes later, their own private informal game was interrupted when the striding and intensely focused form of Tōya Akira walked through the doors, heralded by the sight of one of his many ugly sweaters. Catching sight of two of his rival's friends, he made his way over to them not noticing Waya's sound of dismay. He stopped in front of them then talked with stiff politeness.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen Shindō today? He missed one of our meetings last week and I haven't heard anything from him since."

Ever the diplomat, Isumi spoke up before Waya could. "He's currently on his way to a cruise that he won from the small tournament last week."

Shocked by this new info and the fact that Hikaru would participate in something that would distract from the game, Akira responded to the statement with some of his temper bleeding slightly through his polite speech.

"That doesn't explain why he's missed any of our meetings though."

Exchanging a look with each other, the other two pros turned back to the future Meijin with Waya getting in the first word.

"Well for one, this is a wedding present for one of his cousins," he said as Akira's expression became surprised "and the other part..." He paused for a moment. "You know how he took a few days off last year?"

Akira nodded with some confusion.

"That's the day another one of his cousins died. He invited another cousin along to lift up some of the depression."

Shocked by this statement, the prodigy stood silently and then started to move away when he left a parting sentence. "Well, when you talk to him, do give him my condolences."

As he left their sight, they met each other's eyes again.

"Well, it sucks to be him, then, doesn't it?"

Isumi simply sighed and then made his next move. "By the way, I just captured some of your stones."

"What?!"

The young adult smiled slightly as the atmosphere picked up once more.

_**:::Break:::**_

The teenager in question had made his way out of the building and made his way over to the bus stop. He stood fidgeting in hopes that the bus would arrive soon since he didn't want to piss off either of his cousins by being late.

"Oh ho ho! What are you doing out here, young Shindō?"

He turned to meet the wrinkly gaze of Kuwabara Honinbō who was standing next to a luxurious black car with a driver standing next to the door.

"Nothing Kuwabara-sensei, I'm just waiting for the bus to go join my cousins for a cruise trip."

The old man's eyebrows rose up slightly. "Ah, I did hear about that tournament. Well, the time over there says that the bus has already passed, I'm afraid."

Hikaru looked at the sign pointed out to him and noted with dismay that he had indeed missed the last bus for the day.

Watching the teen's face fall so abruptly sparked some seldom-used generosity in the title-holder and he decided to extend some of it.

"Where exactly are you meeting your family then, young man?"

Turning to him with some suspicion in his gaze, Hikaru nevertheless told him the location.

The Honinbō's face lit up.

"Oh ho; I happen to be passing that location myself. It would be no trouble for me to drop you off there. What do you say, boy?"

The "boy" became more suspicious but accepted the invitation because even though he knew that you shouldn't go anywhere with creepy old men alone, Kuwabara Honinbō just wasn't the type at all.

Not to mention that the car seats were rather comfortable.

The trip was rather awkward since it consisted of the Honinbō talking about anything that popped into his head and with Hikaru meekly nodding his head in agreement.

They finally reached a house on the outskirts where they were supposed to meet up. He got out of the car and thanked the title-holder for his kindness then turned to look at a rather tall red-haired man with a long face and brown eyes.

"You're Hikaru, right? Name's Kazuma; Urameshi (the jerk) told me to wait for you while they packed up the rest of their crap." He then muttered "Why did they choose to meet up at my house, dammit…"

Nodding, stunned at this abrupt exchange, he couldn't help but look through his memories since he was sure Yūsuke had mentioned this guy before. What was his family name? Ku – something or another…

"Oh ho ho ho ho! You've been put on watchdog duty, Kazuma? For shame!"

They turned to look at the old man's jovial tone when Hikaru saw the redhead's face suddenly match his hair color.

"Jijii?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh dear boy, can't an old man help out a fellow Go professional and just _happen_ to come across his favorite grandson?"

"I'm your only grandson you old fart."

"Does my dear granddaughter know you talk like that little Kazuma?"

Oh, that's right; the name was _Kuwabara_ Kazuma.

Shocked by the identity of the young man, and the fact that Kuwabara Honinbō actually had a family instead of being a mad old hermit like everyone thought he was, he simply scooted his way around the taller male while the exchange kept on going.

He missed the considering look the two spiritually-aware men sent to him as he left, nor the conversation that followed.

He made his way to the back of the house where they'd be ready to drive to the boat and met the sight of his cousins…doing their best to tolerate the other's presence.

Okajima Keiichi resembled his brother though his eyes were gray and not brown, along with longer hair and a slightly thinner face and slightly taller in height.

Hikaru walked up to them. "Hey, Keiichi! Are you ready for a nice, lazy cruise in sunny waters?"

The eldest cousin smiled slightly and spoke. "Yes, I am; provided, of course, that perfectly well-mannered young ladies manage to restrain their oafish husbands from starting fights left and right."

The only response he got from that was a short string of curse words and two middle-finger salutes. Keiko walked up to her husband and tugged on his ear for a reprimand while giving poor Keiichi a death glare for baiting him.

"Well, everything's packed up and ready, so we should head for the harbor before the boat takes off without us." Keiichi said.

They managed to squeeze in the last bag of clothing and themselves into the car before Keiichi (the only one licensed to drive) started it up and made their way to the harbor on the roads with, according to Yūsuke, all the grace and speed of an old lady.

When they'd finally managed to arrive at the harbor, they noted that the ship they were meant to hop on had a smaller crowd, signifying that boarding time was almost over. They grabbed their luggage and hurried their way to the ship where they presented their tickets to a baffled crew member and then finally set foot on the ship itself.

It was, indeed, a luxury cruise. Not as impressive as the most top-notch luxury cruises but still impressive enough to make them all feel real damn lucky. They worked their way down to their rooms, one of which was a king's bed obviously meant for the new couple and a room with two well-made double beds for the single cousins.

After that was done, they made their way down to the dining area where they were pleasantly surprised to see the variety of delicious foods waiting for them. There were plenty Japanese dishes as well as some Western delicacies. Fortunately Keiko and Keiichi managed to keep Yūsuke and Hikaru from making a beeline for the desserts and managed to set them up for some healthier foods first. Keiko and Keiichi went through their meals with perfect manners and minimal mess while Yūsuke and Hikaru had to work much harder at it.

Their meals over and the rush of the day finally setting on them, they made their way to the rooms, with the young couple making their way to their room with a suspicious blush on their cheeks. The other two cousins did not want to know.

Hikaru made his way to the room when he noticed that Keiichi was still standing outside looking out at the sea with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Keiichi…"

His cousin's head turned and plastered a false smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. I'm just enjoying the view for a while."

Nodding his head at the lame excuse, Hikaru went into the room and shut the door, taking out his portable _goban_ to pass the time until his cousin finally came inside.

_**:::Break:::**_

Rock stood alone on the top of his building looking up at the stars while the sounds of the city's typical violence rang out through the night. The rest of the Lagoon Company was already snoozing while Rock was impervious to sleep and sound.

He reached to his left for a package that he kept hidden in his room, filled with the last reminders of his life in Japan. He shuffled through them all; credit card, ID, keys, wallet…

Pictures.

His gaze caught one picture containing four boys. One was a ten-year-old with a wide smile sitting at the center. Next to him was a thirteen-year-old punk with slicked-back hair looking disgruntled. Standing behind them were two young adults, aged nineteen and twenty-one looking sheepish and unsettled; so similar and yet so different.

He sighed in remembrance and stared back at the sky, homesickness visiting him once again, never to be shown to his comrades. At least he could hold on to these memories in the night. He went to sleep soon after, hiding the possessions once more, losing himself to blood-free dreams.

_**:::Break:::**_

The captain of the ship and his assistant sat in the staff room alone. They were finishing up a conversation for the night; a conversation that wasn't very legal.

"So we're just trading in the drugs once we get there? No muss, no fuss?"

The captain nodded. "It'll take a bit for the exchange to be finalized, but the money's good and the cruise will still run on time as it's expected to be."

His assistant snorted. "I can't believe you managed to include Thailand on the itinerary for this trip. Aren't you the least bit concerned that any of the passengers will get curious?"

Getting up slowly and puffing on a cigarette, the captain replied "You'd be surprised what smooth talking and some extra cash can accomplish. Besides, the passengers aren't going to question a 'mechanical malfunction' and they're not going to bother sneaking outside the boat just to figure out where exactly we are. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

A chuckled resounded through the room. "No Captain Gumo, I'm not; I'm up for some easy cash just as much as you are."

"Good; don't forget what we're risking though Kozei or both of our heads will roll."

"I got it. What shithole city are we docking at again?"

"Roanapur."

_**Fin**_

**This chapter is sort of broken, but I couldn't think of any other way to put these sequences of events together. Sorry about that. The Kuwabara grandfather-grandson crossover idea is property of ****Sakiku****. I just included it for some extra entertainment and because the idea does kind of make sense. I'm not bashing Akira, by the way; I just think that regularly meeting up with someone to talk only about Go and then yell at each other routinely is not the basis for a healthy friendship. The corrupt-captain idea is farfetched, but people have done a lot worse for a lot less. As for the cousins' ages, this is where I've put them: Keiichi – 27; Rokuro – 25; Yūsuke – 19; Hikaru – 16. I hope that's alright with everyone. No flaming, please.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
